


On Wednesdays We Wear Pink

by parttimehuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Mean Girls, M/M, borderline mean boys being good friends, pink sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: On Wednesdays, the boys wear pink. Unfortunately, Theo doesn't own anything pink, but Mason can help out with shopping advice and Liam happens to have pink nail polish at hand.





	1. Chapter 1

"Dude," Mason says with a disapproving look at Theo, "what is  _ that _ ?"

 

Theo looks down at himself, wondering if he has a spider sitting on him somewhere, or maybe a huge stain on his clothes. He finds nothing though, just the dark grey fabric of his shirt and the blue of his jeans. "What's wrong?" he asks, his eyes darting between Mason, Liam and Corey who are all seated around the table in the cafeteria he just meant to join.

They all look back at him where he's standing, the expressions on their faces asking  _ Really? _ , but Theo still has no clue what the hell they're on about.

 

He puts his tray down and takes his seat right across from Liam, feeling a little uncomfortable with three pairs of accusing eyes on him. "Would you all stop looking at me like that?" he begs. "Or at least tell me what it exactly it is that you're looking at?"

 

"I get that you're new around here, Theo," Corey starts, "but I definitely recall introducing you to the rules."

 

"The rules? You were kidding about that shit, right?" Theo replies, although he is absolutely not so sure anymore. And then he realizes what sets him apart from the other three boys. Looks like Corey wasn't kidding after all.

 

"On Wednesdays," Liam explains again, "we wear pink."

 

And they do. Corey's t-shirt is a pale shade of pink, simple. Mason has apparently decided to go with a plaid shirt of different kinds of pink over a black top while Liam, of course - because it's Liam, is wearing a bright pink shirt that draws everybody's attention to the muscles straining it.

 

Theo hasn't lived in Beacon Hills for years, has only just returned and is no longer in the same grade as his former best friends Scott and Stiles, but with Liam, Mason and Corey, who seem nice and fun and interesting (and hot), he has expected to need some time to get settled back in, but this dresscode thing seems like a bad joke to him. Except none of the other guys looks like they're joking.

 

"Well, I don't wear pink," Theo declares before he starts shoving spaghetti into his mouth. He's starving. "Not even on Wednesdays," he adds with his mouth full.

 

Mason gasps and clutches a hand over his heart dramatically. Theo probably just broke another three rules by saying that while eating.

 

"If you think this party is a democracy, Theo," Corey remarks, "you are wrong. And if you think it's a smart move to go against Mason's fashion demands, well, then you are stupid."

 

"I'm not stupid," Theo growls back. They can't honestly take this whole thing so seriously, can they? "I just...-" he contemplates how truthful he wants to be right now. He barely knows them. He looks at Liam in his tight pink shirt, making a pretty contrast to the baby blue of his eyes. Okay, he knows them well enough to have a huge crush on one of them.

 

"I just don't really own anything pink," he finally admits, earning another shocked gasp from Mason.

 

"Oh boy," Corey sighs, "here it goes..."

 

"You don't what? This can't be true. Someone call an exorcist!" Mason says, then shakes his head and breathes out. "Okay, staying calm here, absolutely calm," he tells himself. "Dude, I will need you to meet me at the mall right after school today. This is an emergency and absolutely not negotiable."

 

Truth be told, Theo is a little afraid at first, but when he looks at Liam helplessly, he finds him laughing and relaxes.

 

"Don't worry," Liam tells him, "we all had to go through that. You will hate him for it today and love him for it every day from tomorrow on." And then he winks and Theo is utterly too weak to protest anymore.

 

"Fine," Theo caves in, "but only if you two come along for moral support."

 

"That can be arranged," Corey smiles as he slings an arm around Mason's shoulder.

 

"Of course," Liam nods. "And for now..." He stops and rummages through his backpack for a few moments.

 

"For now I can help you out with this," Liam then says, holding out a tiny little object triumphantly. "Put your hands flat on the table."

 

Theo obliges before he knows what's happening, but the smell that fills the air as Liam screws the little thing open is familiar enough to him to catch up. He has a sister.  "You are not-" he begins, but he doesn't get any further before a first pink stripe is smeared on the nail of his right middle finger. "- painting my nails...." he finishes with absolutely no conviction in his voice.

 

"Of course I am," Liam argues, and honestly, the way his tongue peeks out from the corner of his mouth as he leans forward and concentrates on coloring all of Theo's fingernails in a shiny bright pink is so damn adorable, Theo doesn't have it in him to pull his hands away.

 

"Hold still," Liam says and puts his own free hand on top Theo's to keep his fingers from moving while he's working on them. Theo melts, absolutely loses his heart to this boy and decides that pink is his favorite color from now on, second only to the blue of Liam's eyes.

"There you go," Liam says when he's finished and grin widely.

 

Theo examines the result sceptically. It looks weird on his fingers, so unfamiliar, so unlike him. Still, he likes that it's the same shade of Liam's shirt and really, he would let Liam paint his nails again any time.

 

"Thanks," Theo says.

 

"Looks good on you," Liam tells him.

 

Theo blushes and shrugs. "On Wednesdays we wear pink," he concludes. Even Mason looks satisfied now. 


	2. Chapter 2

The boys meet at the mall right after school, since Mason didn't allow anybody to go home first, or do any homework, or even waste so much as one thought on anything other than the emergency situation about Theo.

 

If you ask Theo, it's a bit ridiculous how invested Mason is getting in his personal wardrobe, but it's even more ridiculous how Corey and Liam follow around with knowing smiles on their faces and apologetically shrugging shoulders, making absolutely no attempt whatsoever to stop Mason from his shopping madness. Oh yeah, but the peak of ridiculousness is still Theo himself, walking behind them, half listening to Mason explaining highly important fashion rules to him, constantly asking himself what the hell he's even doing at the mall with those three utter freaks until his eyes fall on Liam and he's reminded that it's all happening because he has a huge crush and doesn't stand a chance against the pretty boy's blue eyes.

 

"So, tell me Theo," Mason says, interrupting his daydream with snapping fingers in front of his face, "what's your style? How would you describe it?"

 

Now that is a good question. A very, very good question.

 

"Uhhhhh," Theo makes, looking down at himself. White Converse, blue jeans, grey t-shirt - does that count as a style?

 

"I see," Mason nods, a sceptically examining look on his face as his eyes drift up and down Theo's body. "Let's approach this differently, then. Think about a person who has great fashion sense. Who are you picturing?"

 

Theo still doesn't know how to respond. Seriously is that a question normal teenage boys are required to ask themselves? Theo could easily name his five favorite book authors, or a bunch of professional lacrosse players he admires, or the greatest politicians in the world. He knows enough people who he aspires to be like in one way or another, but fashion has no part in that.

 

"God, you are so tragic," Mason sighs.

 

"Lucky him then," Corey beams at his boyfriend, "that he has you now."

 

Mason decides to stop shaking his head disapprovingly, straightens himself and takes a deep breath out. "Corey, you're right. I'm going to save this poor soul from himself. Follow me, honey. Today, I'm going to turn your life around."

 

Theo doesn't know why he follows Mason into one store after the other, holding out his arms for Mason to pile countless clothing articles on top of them before dragging Theo to the fitting room. He doesn't know why he puts on even those pieces he instantly knows he'll never wear in public, or why he steps out of the little cabin every time he has a new outfit on to show the other three, or why he doesn't protest when Mason slaps his ass and forces him to buy a pair of pants that is really more a second skin.

 

Another mystery is why it feels the way it does when he looks into the mirror wearing something he hasn't owned for ages. Why he has to keep staring for so long, why it feels good to see how different his body can appear in a new outfit, how some colors bring out his natural skin color or the shade of his eyes so much better. Theo is genuinely shocked when he catches himself rolling his sleeves up to see if he can make a shirt work better with his arms, and when he thinks a pair of jeans would look much better with a belt, when he suddenly starts running his finger through his hair to put it a little more into place.

 

At first, it's Mason's demanding tone and the casualness with which he proceeds to dress Theo up, but not for long. Something changes. It's not big or bright or sparkly like Mason obviously wants it to be, but it happens. Theo accepts tighter jeans and shinier shoes, shirts with actual buttons and sometimes even print, he finds that darker shades of red or violet suit him pretty well, allows Mason to add a scarf to the jean jacket he wants to buy.

 

They're both tired but also content, Mason and Theo, the pile of chosen pieces resting on the little leather sofa outside of the changing cabin while Theo gets changed back into the clothes he came in, when Liam suddenly speaks to him through the curtain. "Theo?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"One last piece?" Liam asks almost shyly before he adds, "For me?"

 

Instead of answering, Theo holds his hand out for Liam to give him whatever it is he's supposed to try on. It's not like he can say no to Liam. The fabric feels thick and soft between his fingers, fluffy even. Frankly, he's a little bit shocked by how brightly pink it is when he takes a look at the hoodie. Personally, he's never even considered wearing such a color, but he can't deny that a bright pink looks absolutely gorgeous on Liam, much prettier than he would have expected it on a guy. For Liam, Theo would do it anyway, but he also puts the hoodie on for himself. Out of curiosity, and because it looks super comfy.

 

"Do you like it?" Liam wants to know from outside, but Theo needs a minute to look at himself first. He looks soft, somehow. It works well with his eyes and the beard, he likes the little figure on the chest, feels strangely cuddly, like he wants to pull the hood over his head and live inside the warmth of the pink fluff.  His painted nails match the color perfectly.

 

"Liam?"

 

"What's up?"

 

"I'm gonna need you to come in here and help me with something," Theo whispers, a little intimidated by himself, not really knowing what he's doing right now.

 

Liam pulls the curtain back just a second later and slips inside. A bright and wonderful smile spreads on his lips as he takes Theo in. "Wow," he says, "I like it. Do you like it? Are you gonna keep it?"

 

"I don't know yet," Theo says with a racing heartbeat, "does it make me look cuddly? Because I think I'm feeling cuddly in it."

 

Liam lets out a small laugh and closes the distance between them, wraps his arms around Theo and pulls him into a hug, buries his face in Theo's neck and breathes against his skin. Theo has never felt happier. He closes his arms around Liam and presses him tightly against his chest, breathing him in.

 

"Perfectly cuddly," Liam decides, his lips moving against Theo's neck as he speaks.

"Looks like I've found my Wednesday outfit, then," Theo smiles.

 

Twenty minutes and a few hundred dollars later, Theo realizes that Corey and Liam didn't come along for moral support only, they're also very much needed to carry all the bags back to the truck. "I think I'm gonna buy a round of pizza for my mean boys," Corey declares before he kisses Mason's cheek.

 

"Oh, I don't think I find you mean anymore," Theo replies.

 

Mason gasps. "You thought we were mean before?"

 

"No!" Theo answers instinctively. "Well, maybe a little. Kind of. Yeah. But you've got to admit you kind of asked for it! And I mean you call yourselves the mean boys!"

 

"Yeah, but that's a reference to Mason's favorite movie," Liam explains.

 

Mason stops dead in his tracks. "Oh no," he whispers. "Theo Raeken! If this is an evil prank I'd kindly advise you to stop it right now. My poor heart can't take it."

 

"I... what? I don't get it. And I don't think it's a prank? At least not that I'm aware of..."

 

"You haven't seen Mean Girls?" Mason asks.

 

"No, why?" Theo asks back.

 

What he doesn't expect is for the answer to that question to take the entire ride home. "You're watching it," Mason declares before he jumps out of the truck in front of his house. "Tomorrow night. My place. All of you. Bring snacks. This is an emergency and absolutely not negotiable."

 

Somehow, Theo has the feeling he's heard that sentence before...


	3. Chapter 3

Truth be told, Theo's a little bit nervous when he stands in front of Mason's door, waiting for his friend to let him inside. Generally, he feels like he's made exactly the right friends in Beacon Hills. Mason, Corey and Liam are all kind people, and they've accepted him just the way he is. Ever since the day he awkwardly stood in the middle of the cafeteria and Liam pulled him along to their table, they've been trying their best to include him in their little group, to make him feel like he belongs.

 

Still, for someone like Theo, meaning someone who has close to zero personal experience with making friends and being part of a social group, the rules of their friendship remain a little unclear sometimes. Once again, Theo looks down at himself. He wasn't sure what's the dress code for movie night, but at least he was clever enough to choose a pale pink shirt to wear under his cardigan, just in case.

 

"There you are," Mason greets him, immediately pulling Theo inside by the wrist. Is he ever going to be okay with his friends just casually touching him? Not that it feels unpleasant in any way, it's just... Theo doesn't know this game, and he fears he's bad at it.

 

"Uh, I'm not late, am I?" Theo asks. He has no choice but to follow Mason through into a huge living room where the lights are already dimmed, and Corey and Liam splayed out over two large and comfy looking sofas.

 

"Late to the greatest cinematic masterpiece of all times?" Mason replies. "Several years, actually."

 

Although he's about ninety percent sure that Mason is exaggerating pretty strongly, Theo does have a bit of a bad conscience. Not that he agrees with the theory that he needs to have seen this movie with the title he's already forgotten again, but something in the way Mason talks about it tell his subconscious brain that it's been missing out.

 

Theo lets out a sigh when he discovers that Liam is lying on the couch in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Corey has a lacrosse sweater on, so now Theo feels a little stupid for the amount of time he's spent in front of his mirror. There's not even enough light in the room for anybody to see what his hair looks like. He might as well have left it the way it was.

 

"Just in case you want this without the live commentary from Mason," Liam says, "I advise you to sit as far away from him as possible." Mason slumps down next to Corey with a remote control in his hand, Liam pats the spot next to him on the far end of the sofa. "Here, come join me."

 

There's nothing Theo would rather do, so he sits down next to Liam, sinking back against the cushions that are definitely as soft as they look. He's nervous again as the warmth radiating off of Liam's body engulfs him, but for an entirely different reason than before. He isn't wondering whether he's at the right place with the right people anymore and whether he fits in, whether the effort he's making is good enough.

 

He's wondering whether Liam likes him. Whether Liam sometimes looks at him the same way he does at Liam. Whether the other boy's heart starts beating faster when Theo enters the room, whether Liam dreams about him even when he isn't sleeping. Whether in this very moment, Liam's hand is all tingly too where it's resting between them.

 

"Theo Raeken," Mason announces, "are you ready to have your life changed? Because this is the first day of your new life. This is where everything you thought you knew will no longer-"

 

"Jesus, Mase," Liam sighs, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Can we skip that bullshit and just watch the damn movie?"

 

Theo looks down at his brightly pink fingernails, then turns his head to Liam who's smiling at him. "I'm ready," he declares. Then, after Mason has pressed a button on the remote and the gigantic tv screen comes to life, he whispers so quietly that only Liam can hear him, "thanks."

 

"Any time," Liam whispers back, "I've got you."

 

Five minutes into the movie and Theo knows it's absolutely not going to change his life in any way whatsoever.  If anything will be shaken to the care today, it might at best be his faith in Mason's sanity. Admittedly, he's seen worse movies than this one. It definitely has its funny bits. Theo just has a hard time picturing himself ever sitting in front of it for the hundredth time in his life and moving his lips along to every single line of dialogue, that's all.

 

"Oh my god," Theo whispers at one particular scene, "it all makes so much sense now."

 

A kind of simple-minded chick wearing an awful lot of lip gloss just explained that, "On Wednesdays, we wear pink." Although apparently, Theo was still lucky in comparison to Lindsay Lohan's character, who gets told that she can't sit with the mean girls unless she follows the dress code.

 

"Of course it does," Corey answers, "you better pay attention and learn the ways of your people."

 

"You're all ridiculous," Theo mutters, because even if the movie isn't the most terrible one in cinematic history, there really is no reason live the lifestyle it inspires.

 

"A little maybe," Liam shrugs, "but you belong to us now, so that counts for you as well."

The statement alone would be enough to let Theo's heart skip a beat, but on top of that, Liam's hand suddenly brushes his own, touching him just lightly before it comes to rest on the sofa again, now so close that Theo only has to move a finger to make contact again.

 

"Please tell me that you guys don't have a burn book," Theo comments a few minutes later. He isn't actually paying much attention, he's really just distracting them from the blushing mess he's becoming as he's sinking down in the couch in a way that gets him as close to Liam as possible without being too obvious about it. He gathers up all his courage lets his finger brush Liam's hand so briefly that it could have been only a twitch of a muscle.

 

"Don't be ridiculous," Mason answers, "of course not.  Besides, that movie was made in 2004. Today we have instagram for that."

 

"Yeah but also, we're not actually as mean as those chicks," Liam adds, "and we would never shame anybody based on stupid rumors about them."

 

Theo smiles to himself. He knew that already, but he loves that Liam is the kind of person to point these things out when the topic comes up. Liam isn't like Theo. He isn't scared of every step he takes or every word he wants to say, and if he is, then he doesn't let it stop him. Liam is brave. More so than Theo. Liam is brave enough to take Theo's hand in his and intertwine their fingers.

 

"This okay?" He asks, whispering.

 

"Yeah," Theo whispers back.

 

When the movie ends, Mason turns his head to stare at Theo. He looks like he's expecting something, maybe a thank you for making Theo a better man or showing him the beauty of life or some bullshit, but to be completely honest, Theo doesn't even know how the damn story ended. And he couldn't care less. His life is changed indeed, but not by anything that's been flickering over the tv screen for the last 97 minutes.

 

"What?" Theo asks. He doesn't know what to say about the movie that won't break Mason's heart.

 

"What do you think?"

 

"Frankly, I feel like it would be the best for our friendship if I just kept that to myself," Theo answers truthfully.

 

"Ugh, you poor, faithless soul," Mason scoffs. He's definitely pouting a little.

 

Liam laughs and squeezes Theo's hand. "Leave him alone, Mase," he says.

 

"Of course you would say that," Mason replies with a nod towards their joined hands. By instinct, Theo feels like pulling away, but Liam holds onto his hand and smiles.

 

"Damn right I would," Liam nods. He doesn't look like he feels the same way Theo does. Not called out. Not caught doing something inappropriate. Not even slightly ashamed or embarrassed. Liam looks perfectly satisfied with himself and the situation. His eyes land on Theo and he seems... soft. Happy. Proud.

 

It slowly dawns on Theo, that belonging somewhere, belonging to somebody, it has nothing to do with playing by the rules or following a dress code. It has nothing to do with the kind of movies you like or anything else that isn't more than an opinion of yours.

 

Theo waits for Corey to pick the next movie and the attention to be drawn away from him and to the tv again, and then he takes Liam's and his own hand and places them in his lap, moves closer and lets his head drop on Liam's shoulder, feeling Liam leaning into him as well. Maybe for the first time since he returned to Beacon Hills, Theo feels like he's right where he belongs. It's like his body knows what it's doing as it snuggles against Liam a little more with every passing minute. By the end of the second movie, they're lying half on top of each other, Liam's arms holding him tight, gentle fingers caressing his cheek.

 

From then on, Theo knows he's found his place in the world. He picks Liam up for school in the mornings and still blushes every time a kiss is pressed to his cheek. He holds Liam's hand as they walk from the parking lot the school. On Wednesdays, he wears pink. Sometimes, he brings out the pink hoodie even when it's not a Wednesday. He joins the boys' celebrations on October 3rd although he's never heard of the sacred holiday that that day's supposed to be. It doesn't matter though. Theo is happy.


End file.
